Emerald Dream
by Terra-Esper
Summary: Terra gets a suprise visit...


CloudXTerra

Terra may be a bit OOC. Maybe Cloud to but still; ENJOY!

_PART 1_

CHAPTER ONE REUNION

Cloud trudged warily through the streets of Narshe, he had never been to Mobliz before. This is where Terra came from.  
And that's why he was here, just to see her. But why? He thought.  
Lost in his thoughts, he wasn't looking where he was going. He walked into an woman carrying her shopping.  
"Sorry." He mumbled. She just glared at him. That's not Terra. Terra didn't have brown hair, she had a brilliant shade of emerald green. As the woman walked off, he noticed a bright green sign, hanging off the roof of an old house.  
The sign read:  
TERRA'S CHOCOBO STABLE AND ANIMAL SHOP.  
Cloud read the sign. Terra? A chocobo and animal breeder? He couldn't see it. Terra loved moogles. But chocobos?  
What the heck. Cloud thought as walked into the shop. It smelled strongly of animal.  
"Who is it?" Called a cheerful voice from the back of the shop.  
"Uhh...You may not remember me..but it's Cloud Strife.." He replied, nervous.  
"CLOUD? IS IT REALLY YOU?"  
Terra bounded out from the back and embraced Cloud in a rib smashing hug.  
"Terra? What are doing?" Cloud asked warily as she hugged him hard.  
Terra stepped still looked the same. Bright green hair, pale face, bright blue eyes and familiar red dress.  
"Oh! Sorry! Just a bit excited. I can't believe it's you! It's been AGES hasn't it? Since we fought Chaos." Terra exclaimed.  
"Yeah, it has. Uhh..not being rude but..you smell a bit like...animal." Cloud said.  
Terra smiled apolegetically."Sorry. I'm now an animal breeder! So I smell a little weird.  
Actually, I might have a quick wash now. Just a sec!" She bounded off to the back again.  
Cloud waited patiently, he looked around the front quickly. It was neat, tidy and had posters of animals on the wall.  
There were a few photos too. He noticed one that had him in. Why did she had photos of him? Oh yeah. Tidus took them.  
Underneath the photo of Terra with him was some neat writing which had to be hers.  
CLOUD AND ME.  
Cloud smiled slightly. It was nice to have someone know who you were.  
Terra was back in a flash. Her hair was a little damp, and she smelt of roses.  
"I'm back. Sooo, how did you know I lived in Narshe? Who told you?" She inquierd.  
Cloud shrugged."Some guy called Locke. He said to say "hi" from him."  
"Ahhh, Locke! Of course!" Terra smiled fondly.  
"Old friend?" Maybe boyfriend. Cloud thought.  
"Yeah, that's it though, we're just friends." She explained. It was like she could read his mind.  
"OK."  
They were both staring at each other for a minute.  
"Are you hungry?" Terra asked politly.  
"Sure."  
Terra smiled."I'll get some 's cake! I made it myself!"  
Cloud stared at her. Terra made cakes?  
"Wait a sec!" She ran off to the back again.  
Cloud sighed a little. She seemed a bit energetic today. What was so exciting about seeing him?  
"Here! Enjoy!" She smiled at him happily.  
The cake was covered in white vanilla frosting. It looked quite appetizing.  
"Thanks." He murmered.  
Terra shrugged."It's nothing. I started making cakes for the children in Narshe. I have a little cake stall too."  
"Impressive."  
"Thanks."  
Terra looked at Cloud smiling. "I'm so happy to see you again."  
Cloud smiled back."Me too."  
It was a happy reunion.

CHAPTER TWO BLISS AND CONFUSION

They spent what seemed like hours, talking, laughing, playfully arguing. It was like they had known each other all their lives.  
Terra hugged him again, softly this time. "It's so good to see you again."  
Cloud was blushed slightly. "Thanks."  
"So, how would you like to stay here for a while? It would be no trouble. I have a guest room." Terra said eagerly.  
Cloud was suprised by this sudden offer. "Sure, that would be nice."  
Terra smiled exuberantly."Yaaaaaaaaaay! I'll go get the fresh sheets!" Terra bounced off, humming happily.  
Cloud smiled and shook his head. It was so easy to make Terra happy.  
The door opened suddenly. A man swith dark brown hair stared around. Cloud remembered him as Locke.  
Locke looked at Cloud. "Hey, where's Terra?"  
"Out the back."  
Locke nodded. Then suddenly Terra ran back in the room.  
"The sheets are done Cloud! Oh! Hey Locke." Terra said.  
"Hey Terra. Oh, you know Cloud?" Locke asked.  
Terra put her arm around Cloud. Cloud blushed bright pink.  
"Yep! We fought and travelled together. We were warriors for Cosmos!"  
"Ahhh, I see. I thought he was your boyfriend or something." Locke told her.  
It was Terra's turn to blush. Cloud blushed harder.  
"Uhhhh...Ummmm...W-we...Ummmmm..." Terra feebly explained.  
"I'll just assume you're friends." Locke said."Just wanted to say hi."  
Locke went out the door and said. "Bye."  
"Bye." Terra called.  
Terra turned to Cloud. "Sorry about that. I didn't know what to say."  
Cloud nodded. "I wouldn't either."  
Terra laughed. "We are quite a pair eh?"  
"Hmm." Cloud muttered.  
Terra clapped her hands together. "Well, want to do something? Let's go out for dinner!"  
Cloud was suprised. "Uhhh...Sure."  
Terra hugged him again. "Yay! I'll go get ready!" She kissed him on the cheek and went to her room.  
Cloud was staggered. What was making her behave like this? Did she like him or something?  
Confusing she was.

CHPTER THREE DINNER WITH YOU

When Terra came out of her bedroom. Cloud gaped in astonishment.  
Terra never looked so glamourous.  
She was wearing a similar red dress to her usual one. But instead of flowers, it was covered in scarlet sequins. Instead of her usual red high heeled boots, she was wearing scarlet stilettos. Her hair was the same style, but she put glitter in it. She was wearing a necklace with a large emerald on it.  
"You-you look uhh...lovely." Cloud stammered.  
Terra grinned. "Thanks. Where do you want to go?"  
"Uhhh...I'm not sure what bars are around here." He admitted. If he was back home, he would have taken her to "Seventh Heaven."  
"There's a opera house down south. How does that sound?" Terra asked. "We could ride a chocobo there."  
Opera house? Sounded a bit fancy.  
"It's just outside Jidoor." She continued.  
"Uhhh.. go." What the hell. He thought.  
"Kweh!" Cloud jumped slightly. A shiny black chocobo flew towards them."Aahhh! Koko! Fly us to the opera house please." Terra told the chocobo. "Kweh! Kweh!"  
And off they went.  
The lights of the opera house flashed brightly in the night sky.  
"Pretty, isn't it?" Terra asked Cloud.  
"...Yeah..." He replied.  
It was much brighter when they got inside.  
"Oh no... It's CELES!" Terra moaned.  
Cloud turned around too see what Terra was looking at.  
A tall, blonde haired woman ran up to Terra and hugged her.  
"Terra! Its been ages. How are you? Oh! Who is this?" Celes raised her eyebrows up at Cloud.  
"Cloud Strife. He's my friend." Terra explained.  
"Ahhh, I see, are you like, on a date?" Celes giggled.  
Terra blushed."Just dinner."  
Cloud looked away. God this Celes was SO annoying.  
"Really? I don't think so, look at how you're dressed for dinner!" Celes remarked. Terra tugged Cloud's arm. "Lets go Cloud."  
"Is she you're friend? No offence but..she's a bitch." Cloud told Terra. "I don't argue with you there. She IS a bitch sometimes."  
Terra looked at Cloud curiously. "Cloud, ARE we on a date?"  
"Ummm...I suppose so. I'm taking you out." Cloud replied, blushing.  
Terra blushed, then giggled. "Really? Cool! What do want do?" "Lets just eat something first."  
"OK."  
Thay went and sat down at candle lit table.  
"Terra?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"It's nice that you remember me. I..Like you alot. You make me feel happy." Cloud told her, blushing.  
Terra blushed."I like you Cloud. You make me feel free. Like myself"  
Cloud was happy. Terra was happy.  
They were back in bliss.


End file.
